Olympic Death
by ErinMB
Summary: Two teenage spies. The Summer Olympics in San Jose, California. A biological weapon and a South Korean attempting to take over the world. What next?
1. Chapter 1: The Truth About Alex Rider

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so excited to be posting my first long piece of work about Alex Rider (I posted a short story about him a while ago). Now, forgive me if some of this stuff doesn't coordinate with stuff in the last two AR books because I haven't read them yet. I'm just starting _Scorpia_ now. In my fanfic, there is no Sabina or Tom. Alex's best friend (besides Jack) is an American named Beth. Also, you COULD maybe consider this piece sort of a cross between Anthony Horowitz and Clive Cussler's series about Dirk Pitt. I just thought Cussler's latest book _Black Wind_ had a great plot, so I'm using some of those ideas and branching off from there. Now just remember to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I am just writing this for fun, trying to pass by the boring days of my summer vacation. Don't sue me! All of Alex Rider's world and those character's belong to Anthony Horowitz. The plot from _Black Wind_ and whatever else I may find myself subconsciously using from that book belongs to Clive Cussler. I only own Beth, her family and people who you don't recognize.

**OLYMPIC DEATH **

(Hehe, forgive me for the lame title. Do you guys like it or should I change it?)

**Chapter One **

**The Truth About Alex Rider **

(Dang! I just remembered this was a title for a chapter in _Eagle Strike_! Oh well, forgive me again, because I'm not changing this chapter's title.)

The sun was shining brightly over London, reflecting off the many cabs and vehicles crowding King's Road, nearly blinding Beth Brehmer as she dodged her way down the pavement. She quickly turned and ran up a small flight of steps to the front door of a middle class house. Pulling open the door she stumbled inside; the cool breeze of an air-conditioner felt welcoming on this surprisingly warm London day.

Beth walked through the entry way as if it were her own home. And in a sense, it felt like a second home to her, for she had spent a great deal of time in this house since she moved to London eight years ago. The girl barely entered the kitchen before a friendly voice greeted her.

"Hello, Beth! How has my 'best American girl living in London' been?" The red-haired housekeeper, Jack Starbright, exclaimed as she rose from her chair at the dining room table and swiftly walked over to Beth, embracing her in a welcoming hug.

Beth retuned the hug, warmly. "I've been fine. And yourself?"

"Good, good." Jack replied. "Alex is upstairs, in his room I think…"

"How is he? Is he completely exhausted from his hospital visit?" the younger asked obviously concerned.

Jack bit her lip. "Ah, why don't you go and see for yourself. He will be glad to see you."

Beth smiled at Alex's legal guardian before she went over to the steps and sprinted up all thirteen of them, then down the dimly lit hall to the second door on her right. She knew this house like the back of her hand. "Alex," she began, lightly knocking on the oak door, "it's Beth!" The girl waited a few moments, and after hearing nothing, she knocked again. "You in there?" Hearing nothing for a second time, she opened the door, revealing the 16-year-old boy's bedroom. She walked in, half expecting Alex to jump out from behind something trying to scare her like they used to do when they were younger, but didn't see him. Looking about at the familiar room, Beth went and sat down on the soft, navy blue comforter covering a half made twin bed. She looked across the hall, noticing light coming out from underneath another door and realizing she heard the sound of running water. Beth concluded that he was in the shower. She'd just have to wait.

And so Beth waited. She was just beginning to wonder what was taking Alex so long when she saw a red Game Boy Advance sitting on his night stand. Curiosity began to take over as she reached over and grabbed it. "I never knew he got one of these! He wouldn't mind if I played it for a while." She switched on the power button, but nothing happened. Wondering if it was broken, Beth tapped a few buttons on its face. Nothing. She flipped the game over and then realized it had no cartridge inserted in the back. Knowing she couldn't play it if it had no cartridge, she laid it back down on the table and continued to wait. Suddenly, a loud squawking sound erupted from the red mechanism. Beth grabbed if again, but then the sound stopped. Staring at it in puzzlement, she held it near the table and listened carefully. It squawked softly at first as she moved the game closer to the table, and gradually got louder as the inquisitive girl lowered her hand. Beth nearly jumped out of her skin as she passed it over the face of Alex's digital clock on his night stand. Its squawk became very high pitched and extremely loud. She quickly pulled it away from the clock, now realizing what it must be. Yes, it probably could work as a GBA, but it also had another purpose unlike any other of its kind. It was a Geiger counter. The clock's green display probably was a bit radioactive; that's what set it off.

All of the happiness Beth had had moments before vanished in that second. A sick feeling washed over her. "Not another one," she moaned quietly. She remembered to turn the Game Boy off, then placed it back on the table. Thoughts began to swirl around in her mind. For the past two years, it had all been the same. Alex would miss school for weeks at a time, then come back with a doctor's note of some kind or another 'reasonable' excuse explaining his absence. Still the same, everyone at school thought it to be a bit odd that a child could be as sickly as that Rider boy was, and Beth was beginning to think the same. He'd always come back immensely depressed and withdrawn from society, and occasionally she would suggest he should try seeing a therapist. He'd always refuse. A few times before, it looked like he had gotton into a fight and he had received the worst of it. Previously, he even had a few rather large bandages on his head, arm, leg, or mid-section when he came back home. And twice before this time, she'd found seeming normal, but turning out to be rather, odd devices lying in his room. One time it was a Harry Potter book with a hidden, but empty, taser gun inside the spine of the book. Another, it was a cell phone that doubled as an x-ray. Both times, she'd let it slip by, but not this time. Beth realized she couldn't take it anymore. The past two years had been uneasy ones filled with lies. What happened to the good-old-days when they were young and happy, never hiding anything from each other? And it seemed she hardly saw much of him anymore. He was _always_ gone or sick. He was maybe home, what, for a maximum of four, five months total this year? What was really going on? It felt as if he was drifting away. Ever since the death of Alex's beloved uncle, everything seemed to have changed…

Then Beth suddenly remembered, she was going back to the United States for two weeks in just three days! The first she'd spend at a national summer camp for children whose parent or parents were on active duty in the American Military. The final week she'd fly out to Washington and spend some time with her grandpa at his farm. The last thing she wanted was to leave with all these unanswered questions that she assumed would now haunt her until they were answered. The same thing was true with her mother's death. She had so many unanswered questions that possessed her for weeks until she finally found out what happened. Beth shivered, remembering it all. She knew she couldn't stand being in the dark like that for a second time. She'd have to ask Alex what was going on, _today_.

Beth was still sitting on Alex's bed when she heard the shower stop. She knew he'd be coming back to his room soon and tried to settle her nerves. This wasn't going to be easy. Never before had she felt so distant from him. But, all of a sudden Beth thought he became just a _little_ bit closer when she remembered the time a few years ago, when she'd been waiting for Alex to come out of the shower, only he didn't know she'd came to see him. Beth began to chuckle quietly to herself. Alex came waltzing out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and was singing off-key to some old rag-time song she had taught him. She'd never forget the look of bewilderment on his face when he noticed her sitting on his bed laughing at him. _Dear God,_ Beth thought, _I don't care about the singing, but_ _please make sure he at least puts pants on before coming out here! _

A few moments later Beth watched the handle to the bathroom door slowly turn and the door swing open. Standing in the door way was Alex Rider. Behind him, steam billowed through the opening like poorly done special effects in an old black and white film. Beth sighed with relief when she saw that this time he had jeans on. Alex was rubbing a towel through his fair hair when he noticed her perched on his bed. A grin spread onto his face as he walked across the hall and into his room. Beth stood up to greet him.

"It's great to see you!" Alex beamed, giving Beth a tight and heart-felt squeeze to his best friend, nearly sweeping her off her feet.

"Hey, I know! I missed you. A lot. Did you know I had to go to the cinema all by myself for _two_ weeks?" Beth joked as she returned his embrace. When Alex pulled away, Beth's worry returned, noticing he had acquired a series of new scrapes and bruises on his chest and arms. Looking up at his face, she also noticed a scratch on his chin and cheek. But, Beth remembered, she had seen him looking worse.

"You poor thing," he mocked. The girl watched as Alex went over to his dresser, grabbed a striped t-shirt from a drawer, and slipped it over his head and arms.

Beth took a deep breath. _Alex please make this easy_. "So how was your stay at the hospital in Munich? Everything went well, I hope." Alex walked back over to his bed at sat down next to Beth.

"It was… fine I guess. I'd of much rather been here, though." he replied dully.

Beth lowered her eyes from his, feeling terrible that she had tricked him, for she hoped that would be his reply. "Alex, before you left, you told me you were going to be treated at a special facility in Turin." She watched as Alex stuck his tongue into the side of his cheek. She knew she'd just made him nervous. "I know nothing's wrong with you. What's going on? Where were you really?" Beth paused. "What's been going on for the past two years?"

Alex laughed uneasily. "I knew you'd ask me this one day." Beth stared up at his face; He felt her opaline green eyes bore into his, and had to look away.

"If you knew I'd ask, why didn't you tell me right away?"

Alex didn't reply for a moment, for he was searching for what to say next. "It's not just something you'd go around and tell people. In fact, I'm not supposed to tell anyone at all, I signed a contract. And I doubt you'd believe me either. But, mostly I just didn't want you to worry."

"And you think I haven't been worried wondering what the hell could make anyone so sick that they needed to go out of the country to get medical help or spend weeks in bed without any visitors?" Alex flinched when Beth swore. She didn't curse often. He then returned his gaze to meet hers, and could see tears beginning to brim the corners of her eyes. "And what makes you think I wouldn't believe you? Alex, you're my best friend, and I'm worried sick about you. For the past couple years, you've hid something from me, and I want to know what it is now." The last sentence Beth had to choke out, forcing the tears back.

Alex shook his head, and replied exasperatedly. "I _can't_. I signed on it." A hundred times now, he cursed Alan Blunt, Mrs. Jones, and M16 entirely. He knew he'd tell Beth someday, but he didn't think so soon, nor did he _want_ it to be this soon either, for he knew then he'd have to tell M16 that she knew. This was something he'd never wanted Beth to get involved with. Not his best friend.

Beth was watching Alex as he sat next to her, who was avoiding eye contact, obviously deciding what to say next. "Fine," she replied bitterly. "I won't make you tell. I just find it funny that you wouldn't tell your best friend." The words sounded like venom coming from her mouth. Beth stood and started to walk to the door. "I'll walk out that door and you'll never see me again." She just turned her back to walk out the door when she heard Alex clear his throat.

"I'm a spy," he managed to say quietly and slowly, not knowing if Beth would believe him. His friend froze in the doorway and slowly turned back around, slack-jawed. "Like a young version of James Bond, I suppose you could say." Alex saw all the questions running through Beth's mind as he looked into her eyes. "Ian, he didn't work for the Royal and General. He worked for M16--British Intelligence; the bank is their secret head quarters. He'd been training me my whole life so I could be a spy, too."

Beth retraced her steps back to Alex's bed and sat down again. She studied his face as she tried to accept this news. She shook her head as a small, grim smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "You know, if anyone else would have told me that, I would have thought they were a lunatic." Her small smile diminished as she paused a moment. "Is it… _safe_?"

This was exactly what Alex was afraid of. "Um, well, it depends on how you define _safe_." Beth skeptically raised an eye brow. "M16, of course, claims all of the missions I go on will be _safe_, but…"

"But, what?"

Alex sighed, knowing she would hear all of this sooner or later. "I'm a lucky person I guess. There have been plenty of times when I've almost been killed. Some people insist that by all means I shouldn't even still be alive."

Beth's breath became lodged in her throat, but quickly regained her composure. "I take it you were gone doing something M16 related then, over the past couple weeks…"

"I was undercover, investigating drug smuggling in Chile."

"What else have you… done?"

The spy thought back in time to a few of his missions. "I discovered the truth about the Stormbreaker computers, and the creeps at Point Blanc, just for starters. I also busted a few international terrorists that possessed uranium a couple months ago. Oh, and you'd never believe it; I've been in outer space!"

"Alex," Beth began as she tried to prepare herself for the dreadful reality she might hear as the answer to her next question. "Have you ever… _killed_ someone?"

Alex hesitated with his reply. "Not in cold blood, no, and I hope I never will." He was sure he had heard Beth sigh with relief. "There is this man I once knew. He told me that killing is for grown ups, not children. Killing isn't like what you see on television. It's real. Something the killer has to live with forever. I could never live with the fact knowing I killed someone."

Beth stared into his serious brown eyes, beginning to see how they had come to be so. Alex had seen more terrible things than any 16 year old should have. "_Please_, tell me you'll never work for them again."

"I don't really work for them; they sort of just use me."

"_Alex_…"

"Fine. I swear, I'll never work for M16 and let them use me again." After the sentence flowed from Alex's mouth, he gruesomely realized that that promise was one he could not keep, for he knew as well as Alan Blunt and Ms. Jones did, that no matter how many times he vowed never to work for them again, he would in some way be used by them another time and then another and another. It seemed inevitable. He had to face it. Espionage was in his blood.

**A/N:** So, what did everyone think? Yes, it was probably really lame, but if you review and tell me what you liked about it or didn't, I'll try to change my second chapter to it's hopefully a little better (but personally, I like my second chapter the way it is…). Anyway, just REVIEW!

Until next time,

erin!


	2. Chapter 2: You Won't Be Going Alone

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter! It means a lot to me. At the moment, I'm still working on the third chapter where Alex and Beth will be getting their gadgets. Except… I have no idea what their gadgets should be! I have a slight idea of what I'd like to do, but I got the ideas from the original AR books. It would be nice if I could do something different, but if I can't think of any new ones or don't get any ideas for gadgets, I'll just have to use those ideas. I'm just getting so excited to write more of this! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** None of the Alex Rider or Dirk Pitt world is mine.

**OLYMPIC DEATH**

**Chapter Two**

**"You Won't Be Going Alone"**

It was eight o'clock the next morning when the door bell rang. Alex awoke after the first buzz, and waited a moment listening to see if Jack was awake, and if she'd possibly get the door. He heard nothing after the second buzz, so Alex unwillingly crawled out of his warm bed and bounded down the stairs.

Reaching the entry way, the fair haired boy peeked through the window near the door to see who was there. His stomach lurched when he saw who it was. He was tempted to leave the man on the stoop and go back to bed, but decided against it when the man turned to his left and caught Alex looking through the window. Sheepishly, Alex moved over to the door, unlocked and opened it, revealing a man in his thirties with already thinning hair, a blotchy face, and old fashioned polyester suit complete with a M&S tie.

"Hello, Alex." Theman looked curiouslyat the boy in the door way who was only wearing pajamas.

"What do you want, Mr. Crawley?" Alex didn't even care if he sounded rude.

"Would you mind if I came inside for a moment? I need to talk to you." Alex slowly stepped aside and allowed John Crawley in.

* * *

Beth was just finishing a piece of toast, sitting at the kitchen table reading the daily London press, when the telephone rang. She got up and answered it on the second ring. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Beth. It's--"

"Alex?" There was something about his voice that troubled her. "Is everything alright?"

"Listen, could you just come over here as soon as you can? It's sort of important."

Beth was puzzled because hardly ever did she got a phone call from her best friend, and this didn't even sound like a _normal_ call. "Sure. I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Alright. See you then."

The girl was startled when he hung up the phone abruptly, and only heard the dial tone. "Bye to you, too, Alex," she muttered as she hung up the phone, then went back to the table, folded up the press she was reading, and walked out the back door not even bothering to lock it.

Outside, the sky was overcast and noticibly cooler than it was yesterday. She hurriedly walked down the sidewalk much like she'd done the day before. Minutes later she came upon Alex's house, but paused before going up the front steps noticing a fancy, silver Mercedes parked at the curb. Shrugging it off, she continued to the front door, and let herself in.

Beth walked into the house and heard voices conversing in the sitting room. She walked towards the room, and poked her head through the door way. Alex was slouched in an overstuffed chair, accompanied by Jack, and a man Beth did not recognize, sitting on the sofa. When no one saw she had arrived, she cleared her throat. All heads turned toward the door. Alex was the first to speak.

"Come in." Beth walked in, feeling three pairs of eyes following her as she took a seat next to Alex. Already, she felt uneasy. "Beth," he looked at her and continued, "this is Mr. John Crawley. He's from the _Royal and General_."

"_Oh_," was all she could muster up to say. She nervously glanced at Alex, then to Crawley. She knew that this all involved her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Alex led Beth through the large, black, swinging doors of the Royal and General. She found it difficult to believe this was M16's head quarters. It looked as if it could belong to any business. But then again, this was their _secret_ head quarters, so that was sort of the point. Their feet clacked as they walked across the brown, marble entrance, towards a glass reception desk. The secretary looked up as the two teenagers approached, and motioned for them to take the elevators. M16 had been expecting them. 

Beth followed Alex as he went over to a line of elevators, pressed the 'up' button on the first one, and waited for it to respond. When the doors slid open, both filed inside, and Alex hit the button for the 15th floor. The doors shut and the floor lurched as the elevator went soaring upward.

Beth watched the numbers above the elevator's doors as they climbed higher and higher. Thirteen… fourteen… fifteen. For a second time, the door slide open, and the friends walked out into a long corridor of office doors. Again, Alex led Beth down the hallway, and oddly stopped between the fourth and fifth doors on the right. She watched as Alex leaned to his right and knocked on the door labeled _1505, Alan Blunt_. But his eyes never left the door simply labeled _1504_. Beth noticed a slight discolored spot where, she assumed, a name plate had once been attached. She looked over at Alex. Was it possible that he looked slightly sad?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door Alex knocked on opened. They entered, and Beth noticed that a woman in her mid forties, wearing a black business suit, had opened the door. She had short black hair that appeared to be amateurishly cut, and was surprisingly thin. Beth could sense the distinct smell of peppermint coming fromher mouth.

This time, the woman in black led Alex and Beth over to a simple desk in the center of the small room where a man sat. Beth figured this must be Alan Blunt, like it said on the door. Alex sat down in one of the empty leather chairs opposite Alan, and she took the other. Beth looked inquisitively at Blunt. He appeared to be entirely grey: grey suit, grey hair, grey lips, grey eyes. The woman who let Alex and Beth in went and took a chair next to Blunt.

"Hello, Alex. Fancy seeing you again so soon." It was Blunt who spoke, who then turned to face Beth. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Brehmer. My name is Alan Blunt, the head of M16. And this," he stopped long enough to gestureto the woman sitting next to him, "is Mrs. Jones, deputy of M16." Mrs. Jones reached over the desk and daintily shook Beth's hand.

Beth fidgeted in her chair as Blunt appeared to be sizing her up. "Bethany Miley Brehmer--"

"_Miley_?" Alex asked Beth quizzically. She had never told him her middle name. In fact, he never really gave it much thought until now.

"How'd you know my full name?" Beth found it quite alarming to have just met someone who already knew you're entire name.

"We keep extensive files on people our agents have frequent contact with. We essentially are aware of everything there is to know about you. And you, Miss Brehmer, have a file nearly as interesting as Mr. Rider here." Beth suspiciously raised an eye brow.

The grey man sighed. "You were born on June 26, in Olympia, Washington. Your father, Peter, entered active duty in the American Military force when you were two years of age. For the next five years of your life you, Peter, and your mother, Megan, went where ever your father's job took your small family. But your family suddenly became smaller when your mother took her life when you were seven."

Alex looked over at Beth, who was looking more uncomfortable than he'd ever seen her before. He never knew that her mother committed suicide. Neither of them had really discussed deceased family members with each other before or how they had died.

"Shortly after her passing, you and your father moved to London, where you began attending Brookland School. You and Alex became fast friends after you punched a bully who was picking on Alex during your first recess and have remained close over the years."

Alex softly chuckled to himself as he remembered that she was expelled for three days afterward.

"In your lifetime you have lived in six countries, including the United States, Australia, Mexico, Brazil, South Korea, and England, where you have now lived for eight years. You can fluently speak three other languages besides English: Spanish, Korean, and Portuguese. In school, you also are currently learning French.

"Your father loves to travel, so besides the six countries you have lived in, you have been in nine others, and have done many unique activities there such as scuba diving, skiing, snowboarding, surfing, rock climbing, mountain biking, hang gliding, sailing, canoeing, parachuting, and horse back riding, just to name a few.

"You have also been taking Karate lessons with Alex since you were nine. Hockey, soccer, tennis, running, cycling, and baseball are among your favorite sports. You are also quite a strong swimmer." Blunt paused for a moment, but Beth butted in.

"Alright already, I get it. You know _quite_ a lot about me, but can we just get to the point? I know why I'm here. It's because I know Alex is a spy."

"Yes, and he was never to tell or discuss it with anyone." Blunt said as he paid Alex, who was staring blankly at the wall behind Jones and Alan, a look of disgust.

"I still don't know how you people found out," Alex muttered.

"The day of your uncle's funeral, you and your housekeeper came home to find a Stryker and Son van parked outside your house. Clearly, you had to have noticed that we removed all important possessions of Ian that would link him to M16. What you didn't realize, however, was that we thought is necessary to bug the entire household with listening devices." Beth and Alex exchanged stunned expressions.

"I can see that I needn't explain more, then. Beth, you know why you're here, so you might as well sign the Official Secrets Act, and thenwe can move along to our next order of business." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a small pile of four papers, pushed them across the desk to Beth, and set beside the documents a silver fountain pen. "Read the introduction paragraph, sign on the first three pages and initial the last."

Beth hesitated as she picked up the pen and gripped it in her left hand as she read through the first paragraph. She then signed and initialed where needed and handed the papers back to Blunt. It felt as thought she had signed something in her own blood.

"Do you understand what you've read?" It was the first time Beth had heard Mrs. Jones speak.

Beth nodded.

Quickly Blunt turned his attention now to the other guest in his office. "Now,moving on.Alex, have you ever heard of Kang Enterprises?'

Beth was startled when she recognized the name. She noticed Alex shake his head 'no'.

"Kang Enterprises is a large cooperation operated all over in Japan," Blunt replied.

Beth scratched her head in confusion. Kang Enterprises was operated in South Korea not Japan. After all, she should know since she had lived there for almost a year. Perhaps, she thought, she should inform Blunt of his mistake.

"Excuse me, but Kang Enterprises--it's not a Japanese program. It is strictly South Korean…" Beth looked at M16's chief and thought she saw a look of satisfaction cross his face.

"How do you know that?" Blunt asked almost smugly.

"I _did_ live there, and just moments ago you also seemed to know that, too."

"Oh, yes, that's right. It must have slipped my mind."

Beth knew he was bluffing. He remembered. What was this ploy he was at?

Blunt stopped for a moment and seemed to ponder at a thought. "You could have the potential to be very useful here..."

"_Alan_," Mrs. Jones hissed in a low voice, "this is wrong. I will not allow you to go through with this--"

Blunt held up his hand silencing his colleague, then turned to face her and whispered harshly, "I already have." He returned his attention back to Beth. "Do you know who the president of Kang Enterprises is?" he asked.

She almost shook her head in disappointment. Did the leader of M16 really ask her that question? "Obviously, it's _Kang_. He's a South Korean industrialist."

"Right," replied Blunt. "I was just going to tell Alex about something that was concerning M16, but you, too, pay attention. Right now, it technically isn't a matter of _our_ nation's security, but it might in the very near future. It should be more of a concern to the Americans as to date, but they are shedding a blind eye over the whole ordeal."

"What is it?" the American asked concerned for her country.

"We have reason to believe that there is going to be a terrorist attack of some sort against the Summer Olympics in San Jose, California."

"But opening ceremonies were already this past Friday! The attack could be just around the corner! _If_ there is actually one someone is planning, that is."

This time Alex spoke. "_Why in the world _is someone planning a terrorist attack on the Olympics?"

"M16 isn't for sure, but we had received a tip last Tuesday; I can't say who from, but it is a reliable source. We deployed two of our agents right away. Two days ago they were shot by a pair of assassins who, after they were arrested, admitted to being paid by Kang Enterprises to kill our men. Turns out they had learned some vital information, but didn't get the chance to report back to us before being killed."

"It must have been really important, though, since Kang Enterprises found out and felt the need to eliminate them," Beth concluded.

"What else did the authorities find out from those assassins?" asked Alex.

"Nothing. Both of them had managed to hang themselves before being questioned a second time." Beth grimaced at the gruesome image that formed in her mind.

Alex thought to himself. What did this have to do with Beth and him? Especially Beth? He was almost certain M16 was going to send him in to investigate because after all, who would suspect a child? But what did they have planned for Beth? Deep down he had a sinking feeling that she would be joining him. "Let me guess, you guys want me to go to South Korea and see what Kang Enterprises is up to, right?"

"Precisely, and you'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. This is one missions we must get a move on. Only you won't be going alone."

Alex's swore under his breath. "You can't do it! I won't let you!" he growled.

Mrs. Jones spoke calmly, but quickly. "Alan, I agree with Alex. You can't do this. It isn't right. I still don't think its right that we use Alex. She hasn't even had any training for heaven's sake!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

Beth felt ill when she realized that they were arguing about her. "_Hello_," she said agitatedly, "I think my father would notice if I was gone."

"Ah, that's the beauty of the summer holiday. Many children go away to summer camp or visit relatives. They can be gone for weeks…" Alan said, reminding that her father would think she was at summer camp, and then visiting her grandfather.

Gritting her teeth, Beth objected again. "I won't go. You can't make me." she responded definitely.

"I think I can make you change your mind. You see, I as the head of M16 have many contacts. In the blink of an eye I could have your father transferred to the other side of the world."

Beth lowered her head, tasting the bitterness of defeat. London felt like her home. She'd do anything to stay there. Never would she loose Alex like all her other friends.

"Fine," she spat, on the verge of tears.

Alex just sat in his chair dumbfounded. First, two years ago, M16 blackmailed him into letting them use him, and now his best friend. Now more than ever he hated M16. He could almost feel abhorrence seeping out from the features on his face.

"But where do you propose we'll be staying?" Beth asked, distastefully.

"Do you remember a woman named Ms. Kim Chung-hoo?"

She gasped when she realized Alan was talking about the nanny who had helped her father take care of her after Megan died.

Mr. Blunt could tell she remembered. "You'll be staying with her. She is already expecting you, and a _friend_, thinking you're coming for a visit. Your reservation at that military camp has been cancelled, and your grandfather believes you are attending a prestigious summer prep school. It's all settled. You both are flying out early Thursday morning. It was the soonest flight we could book."

Realizing that Beth was still not satisfied, Alan went on. "You could think of this as sort of a vacation. You get to visit old friends, and enjoy yourself. All you need to do is serve as sort of an interpreter for Alex, and let him do his work. _Although_, you two would make a good team. Either way, it will be perfectly safe. It's just a matter of Alex supplying us with any type of information he might come across that would be crucial in protecting the people attending the Olympics." _Safe_. Just the mere word coming from Blunt's lips sounded like a lie. Beth remembered what Alex had mentioned to her. The newly recruited spy could already sense that was the last thing this trip would be, but she wasn't going to let him do these things by single handedly.

"Forget about me letting Alex go at it alone. I'm helping."

"Wonderful. Two heads are better than one. Now, both of you should go down and pay Mr. Smither's a visit. But before you go, Miss Brehmer, I believe I have something for you." Blunt reached into a second drawer and pulled out a manila envelope. "This is the money you would have used for tuition at camp and the air flights. Slightly over two thousand dollars in American currency. It might come in handy later on." Beth hesitated as she took the envelope from a man she had grown to hate with in the last twenty minutes.

"And here," Blunt paused as he spun around in his chair and pulled two folders from a file cabinet standing against the back wall, "is a folder for each of you. In each there is the small amount of information we could compiled about Kang Enterprises and the Olympics. You may get a lead on something later and this could end up being useful. There is also a message from M16 enclosed, which should be read before reaching South Korea."

"_Thank you_," Alex replied coldly as he hastily rose to his feet, grabbing both folders from Blunt's hands and nearly dragging Beth straight out the door.

**A/N:** How was that? What did you all think? TELL ME! And if any one has got ideas for unique gadgets they can use on their mission… I'm all ears… or rather _eyes _I guess you could say…

erin!

P.S. Oh, yeah. When I was trying to figure out what floor Blunt's office was on I looked in my copy of Stormbreaker and it said (I believe) that it was on the fifteenth and Ian's office was next to his (1505 and 1504). But then when I was surfing through an Alex Rider website it said Blunt's office was on the sixteenth. So, I don't know if it's the 15th or 16th. But, lets just say Ian's old office was 1504 and Blunt's is 1505. Ok?


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Smithers

**A/N:** Dear Wonderful Readers, as always, many thanks to those who reviewed! I love the positive remarks (but I'm open to any constructive criticism)! Keep 'em coming! Oh, and one of my reviewers asked me what happened to Sabina. Turns out I _forgot_ (gasp!) to mention that in the A/N for my first chapter. In this fanfic of mine, there is no Sabina (or Tom for that matter). Beth is Alex's only real friend who will come up in my story. Does that clear up anyone's question? Anyhow, enjoy chapter three! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** None of AR or DP is mine!

**OLYMPIC DEATH**

**Chapter Two**

**Mr. Smithers**

"_Beth_," began Alex as the pair walked back to the elevator they had originally taken to the fifteenth floor. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. I feel terrible." He avoided looking at her face as he pushed the 'down' button for the elevator.

She shook her head in dismay. "It wasn't your fault," replied Beth earnestly. "M16 most likely had this whole thing planned from the get go. There was nothing either of us could do."

The doors opened and both stepped inside. Alex pressed the circle labeled 'B' for basement. His friend continued, attempting to wipe away the dread that was building inside her. "But, just think," she tried to add with enthusiasm. "We'll get to spend lots of time together. Who knows, maybe it will be… fun. It seems like we haven't done anything together in ages."

Only now did Alex meet her gaze. "I don't know what kind of adventure you think we're getting into, but I'll tell you this now, the last thing it will be is fun. And personally, I just wish you would let me do things on my own when we're there. You can stay behind with Ms. Chung-hoo, and leave me to my business."

"Alex, we're both in this together--"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Beth rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl now. I think I can take care of myself."

Alex grumbled to himself. Sometimes he hated her pig-headedness. The doors slid back open when the elevator had reached its destination. "Follow me." He led their way down an artificially lit hallway and turned left. A door awaited them there; it was simply labeled 'Smithers'. Alex alerted Smithers that he had visitors by knocking, then automatically the door swung open.

After Beth stepped through the door, she realized no one had opened it, and figured it had to run on a highly sophisticated hydraulics system. She looked around the room. There was a picture framed on one wall, a leather couch lining another, and a desk facing the door. And sitting behind that desk was one of the largest men Beth had ever seen. It looked as if he had fat rolling out from every part of his body, had at least four chins, and appeared to have no neck what so ever.

"Alex, my boy!" the man behind the desk beamed.

"Smithers, hello! How've you been?" Alex questioned. He had at least _one_ friend at M16.

"Very well, thank you. And you must be Beth," Smither's said to the only girl in the room.

"Last time I checked," she giggled. She could tell already Mr. Smithers was very much unlike the other people at M16 she had met that day. He seemed more human, more friendly.

"This has been a very exciting opportunity for me, Beth. You see I've never had to create any gadgets for a young lady. But, unfortunately, Blunt briefed me that neither of you really need any for this assignment besides ones for communication, which will be relatively normal devices. Still, I just couldn't help myself, so you'll each get a little something special; plus the communication devices have been, how should I say it? _Tweaked_ a bit." The plump man winked at the two teenagers. "Let's just keep this between friends, alright?" Beth and Alex nodded in unison, pleased.

"First, I'll start with your cell phones." Smithers managed to squeeze himself out of his office chair, and waddled over to a metal safe stashed in the corner of the room. He bent over slightly as he put a combination into the lock. After the safe registered that the code was indeed correct, the M16 employee opened the door and took out a stainless steel box and carried it back over to his desk. Once back at his desk, Smithers squished himself back into his chair. It was then he seemed to realize that his guests were still standing. "Oh, forgive me. Have a seat." Alex and Beth sat down in two office chairs almost identical to the one Smithers was seated in, only these were noticeably smaller.

Smithers easily lifted the lid off the box and lifted out two small phones. He smiled boyishly as he cradled one in each of his gargantuan hands. "These are your one of a kind, state of the art, Motorola RAZR flip phones. You could say these are a limited edition. They work just as any other Mobil phone would. With it you can call any where in the world, but try not to use the text messaging feature often. It really jacks up the price of the bill." He flashed another grin at the two seated across from him, and handed the charcoal black one to Alex and hot pink one to Beth.

After receiving the cell, both admired the advanced piece of technology, examining every detail of the phone. "No other Motorola RAZR except these two has an antenna." Alex could already guess what the antenna really was. Once before Smithers had given him a phone similar to this one, only not as attractive in its style. "If the need arises, you can type in the numbers 82737, which happen to spell the word 'TASER', on the number pad and aim the phone at your target. Out of the antenna will shoot a taser which will knock out your enemy for a maximum of thirty minutes." Beth whistled softly out of amazement.

Smithers heard Beth. "Ah, but there's more. Hit the pound button followed by the number 0, drop the phone, and run like mad if you ever need a quick getaway. That code will set off a smoke bomb."

"What does the smoke bomb's code mean?" Beth asked. The code that released the taser speld 'TASER'. Maybe there was a reason Smithers had chosen this specific code for the smoke bomb.

"It means nothing really. I just thought it would be easier than typing 'smoke bomb' into the phone." Then Smithers chuckled lightly. "And if you ever find yourself using that special feature, you owe me a new phone.

"Also, M16 is on speed dial number one for your convenience. But, Alex, do you remember M16's official phone number? We don't want another scenario of Skeleton Key when you lost your phone and didn't know how else to contact us."

"I remember it."

"It would be wise of you to teach it to Beth, too. You'll do that, yes?" Smithers looked expectantly at Alex who nodded his head, then at Beth who did the same. "Alright, now for your _surprises_…" Smither's reached across his desk and pressed a black button. Instantly, the couch next to the wall split in two and a platform rose out from the floor, carrying a woman in a white lab coat holding an untopped box. After the woman stepped off the platform, she brought the box over to Smithers, and immediately returned to the platform, which sunk back down into the floor, and the couch slide back to normal as if nothing had happened.

Smithers saw that Beth was intrigued by what she had just seen. "You like that?"

"It's pretty neat. How does it work?"

"There isn't enough time to show you today. Maybe another time. Now, Beth, as I said before I've never had the chance to make a gadget for a young woman. So if this is something that doesn't interest you, I apologize." Smithers reached into the box, pulled out an ankle bracelet and held it up into the light. The bracelet had pearls spaced evenly around its sparkling silver chain. He must have known that a pearl was the birth stone for June.

"Are those _real_?" Beth asked in astonishment. Surly if the pearls were genuine, the ankle bracelet would be worth a great sum of money.

"Goodness, no! This bracelet it a small bomb!"

"Oh…" replied a disappointed Beth.

'Here, look at the clasp. It twists together, see? When you'd like to, untwist the clasp and attach it around your ankle. And if you ever need it, take the bracelet off and twist it back together again--that will activate the bomb. Count to ten and there will be a small explosion. Not enough to kill, but it still may cause injury if you're not careful."

He handed her the bracelet with care. "Thank you," she replied.

"And for you, Alex," Alex perked up when he heard his name, "I have…" the chubby M16 man produced a plastic device out of the box, "an inhaler!"

Alex looked bizarrely at the inhaler for a moment. "Gee, you shouldn't have!" he said with mock surprise, as if he'd just received an extraordinary birthday present. "What does it do?" This time, Alex spoke with curiosity.

"It shoots out pepper spray!" Smithers was obviously very proud of this ingenious idea. "All you need to is put your mouth on here like you would a normal inhaler, and blow hard. As simple as shooting a spit ball!" All of a sudden Smithers appeared to have realized something. "Just make sure you don't accidentally _inhale_… I'm not sure what would happen. It may just take your breath away!" The threesome laughed.

Alex and Beth knew their visit was coming to a close. "Anyhow, I'm afraid that's all I have for you two today. It was nice meeting you, Beth, and it was good seeing you again, Alex." The teenagers rose from their chairs, and said their thank yous and good byes to Mr. Smithers. "Now, don't go off getting yourselves killed, you hear? I'd hate to have all the new gadgets I've been working on for you both go to waste!"

Alex and Smithers laughed easily, but Beth ran his comment through her head again. Firstly, "_don't go off getting yourselves killed_" didn't exactly make their assignment sound like a walk in the park as Blunt had said it would be. And secondly, "_all the new gadgets I've been working on for you both…_" More gadgets? Was she expected to come back here again?

Beth felt that she already knew the answer.

**A/N:** How'd that go for everyone? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me, I'm not a psychic! Sorry that this one was a little short. I'll try my best to get chapter four up soon, but I have a feeling that it's gonna a bit of a bore because it will just be Alex and Beth traveling to S. Korea. Nothing special, but I need to write it. But, I promise after that I've got some BIG things planned for "Olympic Death"…. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Asiana Airlines

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! I just thought I'd let everyone know I changed the duration of the military camp Beth was supposed to go to from 2 weeks to 1 because my plot would work better if the camp was only a week. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this sort of boring chapter. I tried to make it up for the boring stuff with a little humor. Oh, and I apologize if the way I described the airplane and the procedure for boarding a plane was really inaccurate; I've never even set foot in an airport, so I have **NO** idea of how things are supposed to run, but I tried my best. Now, just read!

**Disclaimer:** AR and DP ain't mine!

**OLYMPIC DEATH**

**Chapter Four**

**Asiana Airlines**

"_Alex… Alex…_" The name echoed through his ears as if part of a dream. "Alex! ALEX!" The calling became louder and a sudden shaking began. Could it be an earthquake?

Alex Rider grabbed his pillow and tried his best to cover his ears. "_Jack, not now_," he moaned, still half-asleep. "Today… is--," he yawned, "is Wednesday."

His guardian continued shaking his shoulder. "No, I'm afraid it's actually early Thursday morning. You have to get up _now_, or you'll miss your cab."

The boy grumbled under his breath as he, quite literally, rolled out of his bed. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the cobwebs of his sleep.

"What do you want for breakfast? It needs to be quick." Actually everything Jack cooked _was_ quick. She was an exceptional cook, but refused to make any dish that took longer than ten minutes to prepare.

"_Uh…_," Alex thought. To him, it was too early to be making decisions.

"Oatmeal it is then," Jack said happily. She took one last look at Alex sprawled out on the floor and shook her head. "Seriously though, Alex, you _have_ to get a move on. It's," she looked at the digital clock on his night stand, "3:40. You have twenty minutes until your cab is coming. If you plan on taking a shower, you aren't going to have much time."

Alex didn't say a single word, but simply stretched out his hand requesting help. Jack sighed. She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. "I suppose I'll take a shower," he said, rubbed the last bit of sleepiness from his eyes, and slowly trudged across his carpeted floor.

"Like I said, get a move on," Jack encouraged from behind Alex. Seeing that he made no attempt to move any faster, she slapped his bottom like any mother may to do wake up her sleepy child.

"_Oooouuch_," he whined, but Jack could tell by the way Alex laughed slightly that he was just giving her a hard time. Still the same, Jack knew it had worked because seconds later Alex disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Beth was saying good-bye to her oblivious father. 

"…and make sure to write," he kindly ordered his daughter.

"Yes, general," she replied, but changed it to a sweet _'Yes, daddy'_ when she saw the fake look of disgust on her father's face. The pair laughed.

"Now sweetie, listen. I've got a surprise for you. I know I haven't been around much lately. Work at the base has been hectic these last few months--"

"Try the last few _years_, Dad."

Peter looked at his daughter with regret, and ran his hand through her wavy, blond hair that hung a few inches past her shoulders. "You have every right to be angry with me for not always being there. But I really want for us to spend some quality time together. _So_, I've decided to fly out to Washington when you're at Pops! I'll be joining both of you on his farm!"

Beth's mind went blank and her jaw hung open. She could almost hear sirens blaring in her brain. "W-w_ow…_" was all she managed to say. _How could this happen? _she thought in horror. _What will Dad do when he finds out I'm not at Grandpa's?_ _And Grandpa still thinks I'm going to some summer prep-school crap. What a mess! Does MI6 know about this?_ Beth tried to keep herself calm and took a deep breath. _I'll just have to figure out a way to be there when dad comes. _Then she bit her lip. _What will I tell Grandpa? That I am a summer prep-school drop out? Maybe I could just get out of this MI6 deal all together… _She pondered that idea for a moment. _No, this is British intelligence; they won't let me off the hook that easy_.

Peter was studying his daughter's face. She looked as though something was wrong. He had hoped she would be overjoyed that they would get to spend some time together. "Aren't you happy that I'm coming?"

Beth didn't know what to say. "_Uh_," she began, feeling guilty about deceiving her dad, "_n-no, no, _that's not it at all! It's almost… too good to be true!" She smiled over dramatically and wrapped her arms around her father tightly.

As if on cue, the cab pulled up outside the Brehmer's front door and honked nosily. Beth pulled away from her father and looked him in the eye, managing a heart felt smile. "I'll miss you, Daddy," she said sincerely, almost at a whisper.

"I'll miss you, too, darling. I'll be at Pop's on Wednesday of the week you'll be there."

"See you then," Beth replied as she gave him one last hug.

This time is was Peter that pulled away. "You don't want to miss your cab." He opened the front door for Beth, and walked her out to the black and white car parked by the curb.

Beth climbed into the back seat of the vehicle as Peter put her duffle bag in the trunk, then after closing the back of the car he walked back onto the sidewalk as the cab pulled away from the house.

"I love you, Dad!" Beth called from her rolled down window.

Her dad waved and called after her, "See you soon!"

* * *

"Could this place be any _busier_?" Alex commented as he and Beth dodged their way through the first terminal of London's Heathrow Airport. They had just passed through security and were on their way to boarding the Boeing 747-400 waiting on the runway. The large white bird had _Asiana Airlines_ bared on her side in a navy blue design.

Both looked at the jet in awe as they boarded its upper deck. It was massive. And they were soon to realize that its interior was just as impressive as its vastness. Beth and Alex were lucky that MI6 had booked them first class seats. The floor was covered in plush gray carpet, with burgundy and navy window curtains, and comfortable brown leather seats lined up almost like soldiers in military formation.

"Let's see," Beth thought out loud as she looked at her ticket, "we're in row number one, so we should be near the front…"

Alex smiled playfully. "Good call, genius. I'm jealous of your number skills."

Walking up the isle, she merely rolled her eyes. "You _should_ be jealous, Alex," she countered. "You and I both know you have trouble in maths."

"_Funny_," he mumbled derisively. They continued to the front of the deck and found the first row. Alex, being the chivalrous boy he was, allowed Beth into the row first, but his politeness was mostly because her seat was letter _G_ and his was _H_.

The girl walked down the row and found her seat. Alex followed her and looked at the letters embroidered on the backs of the first class chairs. _K… J… I…H…_ Alex found his seat, but looked two seats down--that was where Beth was sitting. He was just about to tell her to move, but an African-American got to her first.

"Excuse me," he said in an accent that made the words roll off his tongue, "you happen to be sitting in my seat."

"No…" she replied, confused. "This is--"

"_Beth_," interrupted Alex. He pointed to the letter on the seat next to him. "_This_ is your seat."

Realizing her mistake, she laughed uneasily and allowed the man to take his chair, then moved down one so she was next to Alex.

"I may not be good with numbers, but at least I know the _alphabet_," he countered to her tease about him being bad in maths.

"_Ha-ha_. We're even now, deal?"

Alex pretended to stroke an invisible beard as he pondered this suggestion. "_I suppose_."

Just then a woman's voice sounded over the loud speakers, interrupting their banter. "Thank you for choosing Asiana Airlines," greeted the bodiless voice. "We hope you enjoy your flight. Our expected arrival at Incheon will be in about twelve hours. Please make yourselves comfortable. In case of an emergency…"

Alex droned out the woman's expressionless words, thinking about the cab ride to Heathrow. When the cab stopped at his house, he was surprised to see Beth extremely upset. She told him all about her father coming to Washington. It _was_ quite a mess! But he promised her that he'd help her find a way to get there before Peter did. After all, that's what a real friend would do, isn't it? Alex agreed with Beth on the fact that she would probably have to tell her grandpa what was really going on in order to prevent her father from finding out that she was being used by MI6. If Peter found that out, British Intelligence would have hell to pay. But then again, that's what any decent parent would do.

"… Now if you would please fasten your seatbelts, we can prepare for take off." Alex caught the tail end of the stewardess's speech.

After the plane left the runway and was ascending high into the sky, Beth reclined the back of her chair and settled herself into a comfortable position, with her head resting on the seat's head pillow. "Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Wake me when they start serving food…" Beth's sentence trailed off as she yawned and then closed her eyes.

Alex studied her serene face. He sighed miserably, hating the fact that this trip they were taking would change her life forever. _His_ first assignment certainly had. He had seen Yassen shoot two men in cold blood, and Nadia Vole killed by Herod's Portuguese Man of War. Countless other things that happened there still haunted him as did scores of other things from later missions. He just hoped they could go in, get what they needed, and leave the rest of it to MI6. Alex laughed in spite of himself because that was what he always said, but it never happened. He would usually end up doing it on his own, only this time he'd have Beth to watch out for. Yes, she said she could take care of herself, but… she just had _no_ idea of what she was in for.

**A/N:** Wha'dyathink? Do tell! (I for one don't think this was my best chapter, but it had to be done.) Ah, and if anyone could tell me the answer to this question, I'd be forever grateful: If a plain leaves Heathrow Airport in London at 7:45 in the morning and it takes 12 hours to get to Incheon Airport in South Korea, what time will it be when the plain arrives? (In laymen's terms: What time is it in Incheon if it's 7:45 P.M. in London?--there's got to be a time difference somewhere I think…) If no one gives me an answer, I'll just have to hope I can find something about it on the internet. REVIEW! ;-)

erin!

P.S. I have lots of plans for this coming week because I'm getting ready to go on a bus trip until August 15, so don't expect an update until after the 15th. I'm really sorry about how long you guys will have to wait, but there's nothing I can do about it.


	5. Chapter 5: Incheon

**OLYMPIC DEATH **

**Chapter Five **

**Incheon **

Beth was sitting in her plush airline chair, drumming her fingers on its arm rest, impatiently waiting for the still slumbering Alex to awaken. She had slept well for a good eight hours of the flight, and had so far spent the remaining three eating and reading the papers in the folder Blunt had given her. The scant amount of information that had been provided dealing with their task at hand wasn't helpful in the least. The only bit of news Beth found suspicious was that neither of the Koreas were participating in the Olympic Games. She had even watched the opening ceremonies on television, but hadn't made a note of what countries were competing and those who weren't. Are the Koreas working together on a terrorist plot? The mission briefing letter from MI6 in Beth's opinion was more useful, although that too was lacking in information. _Go in. Supply headquarters with things they need to know. Get out. _Simple as that. And if there _is_ something going on, MI6 will do the rest.

Beth sighed and reached into her carry on compartment and checked the time on her new Motorola RAZR. It was 3:44 am. Only an hour until landing. The phone automatically changed time zones as they flew across the globe. If she was home right now, it would be 7:44 at night. She'd most likely be finishing up with dinner and waiting for a good show to come on the television. After thinking about it for a while, Beth decided that she would rather be here than at home at the moment. Sometimes the monotony of summer vacation got to be too much.

She absent mindedly began to chew on one of her finger nails as she looked out the air craft's window. The plane appeared to be enveloped in a dark blanket of velvety darkness. Then Beth turned in her seat so she was facing Alex. She watched him for a moment. The steady rise and fall of his chest; occasional twitch of a hand or foot; his annoying snoring… A sly grin crept onto her face. She glanced around at the other passengers around her, but she doubted they would really care about what she was going to do. She moved her hand close to Alex's nose, then pinched it shut with her thumb and index finger. Beth held his nose for a few seconds and was startled, but pleased, when he snorted loudly trying to regain his oxygen supply. Her hand recoiled and she stiffed a laugh as Alex groggily came to his senses.

He sat up in his chair and wiggled his nose. "Did you…" Alex began in a confused voice, pointing to his nose, then shook his head, "… never mind. What time is it?"

"About a quarter to four," Beth replied sweetly, giving nothing away.

Alex lazily raked a hand through his messy, fair hair.

"Well, I read the file… I don't think any of it is going to help, really. Seems as if we'll have to figure everything out on our own."

Exhaling deeply, he nodded. "I thought the same thing. Do you have any reliable connections in Incheon that might know a thing or two?"

"Hmm," Beth furrowed her brow in thought, "I was only seven, so unless you'd call a few old school mates who used to eat paste _reliable connections_… that would be a no."

"What about Ms. Chung-hoo? Could we ask her?"

"That probably wouldn't be such a good idea. She might get curious. I suppose for a last resort _maybe._ But I think we could easily enough just casually ask the locals, you see, because my guess it they'd probably be the people to know. Sure some of it may be rumors, but at least we'd have _something_ to work with."

"I guess that makes sense. But if this Kang Enterprises is _really_ up to something, don't you think they would have the city bugged and take out anyone who is raising too many questions?"

Beth opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it, only to reopen it again. "We'll just have to find that out for ourselves then, won't we?"

* * *

Alex sat in the tattered backseat of the Korean taxi cab, watching the city of Incheon roll by through the dirty window as the cab drove on to the lower class houses located near the Incheon ship yard by the Yellow Sea. Many freighters and barges were idly bobbing up and down in the water's current, and the sun's first rays of the morning were just reaching across the horizon. He was glad that they were now out of the heart of Incheon, for when they were passing though Beth kept reminiscing about the good times she'd had there years before, and pointing out famous tourist spots. Alex found it interesting at first, but tired of it quickly.

Suddenly, Alex lost his train of thought when the cab jerked to a stop. It had pulled up to a small, almost shack-like, house. A faded yellow in color, the paint was starting to chip away, and the small garden next to the pathway to the front door looked hopeless.

Alex looked over at Beth, who he expected to see ecstatically bounding out of the car. Much to his amazement, his friend was still seated staring out the window. "Well, we're here… I guess." She paused, seeming to collect her state of mind. "It's… _changed_ since I've last been here_. A lot_, " she finished quietly as she opened the door. Alex followed her lead, and helped the cab driver unload the trunk.

Minutes later, the taxi pulled out of the drive and sped away. Beth began to carry her luggage to the door, with Alex following at her heels. She knocked on the door, and they waited. Then without warning a crash sounded from inside. Both looked at each other nervously, and were nearly scared out of their skin when the door flew open, revealing a short, stout woman in her early sixties, wearing an old silk robe and holding a butcher knife in her hand. The woman began to yell at her visitors and shook the knife violently. Beth then calmly started speaking to her in a tongue unknown to Alex. The woman dropped her weapon to the floor and embraced Beth, who stood dumbfounded for a while before returning the hug.

Alex assumed this was Ms. Chung-hoo. Chung-hoo broke away from Beth and stood to her full height, puffing out her chest as her small, dark eyes scrutinized Alex. He anxiously shifted his weight on his feet as he was being weighed up by their host. The elder began speaking to Beth again in Korean, and Alex struggled, trying to decode what they were saying, for he knew they were speaking about him. His uneasiness only increased when the women in his presence began to laugh loudly in unison. Alex was then taken by surprise as Ms. Chung-hoo placed her hands together and bowed to him. He looked over at Beth wondering what to do next. She nodded her head and mouthed the words "_Go on_."

Alex scratched his head, and then stuck out a hand waiting to receive a handshake. The elder wearing a robe blankly looked at it. He looked over at his friend again.

"Idiot," she accused, but had to laugh in spite of the situation. "I meant for you to bow back to her."

"Oh," Alex replied sheepishly as he recoiled his hand, and bowed to Chung-hoo. "Why didn't _you_ have to bow?"

"The first time I met her when I was little, I gave her a hug, I hadn't learned about the bowing thing yet. And it just… stuck."

"I see--" Alex was cut off as Ms. Chung-hoo spoke in her raspy voice.

Beth translated to Alex. "She wants us to come inside." Alex sighed, wishing he knew how to speak Korean, and lugged his suitcase and duffle bag into the shack.

**A/N: How'd that go over with everyone??? I know it's a big short, but that's all I've got for now. I'm SOOOOOO tremendously sorry for not updating in forever!!! Forgive me?! My best guess as to when I'll update next will be over Thanksgiving break… sometime around Nov. 23-26. I'll try my best! REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


End file.
